Darkness
by SecretEB
Summary: The Guardians deals with demons while the Vampire Hunter Association exterminates vampires. Both groups rarely interact but as dark forces become stronger, they have no choice to join forces. *This is not child-like story. It has more Vampire Knight mood. Birthday project for my friend, Jess!*
1. Chapter 1: New Wave

In this world, there are vampires and demons. The Vampire Hunter Association takes care of matters relating to vampires while The Guardians is organization of exorcists who exterminate demons. Both groups do not cooperate or interact with one another.

Vampire Hunter Association has hunters scattered throughout the world, killing any rogue vampires such as Level-E vampires. The hunters use specialized weapons against vampires given by the organization.

The Guardians however destroy the demons that occupy the hearts of humans. Unlike vampires, demon possesses people with wicked and weak heart. In the first stage, the humans are abnormally malicious and ill-tempered with a slight dark aura around them. The second stage, the humans gain superhuman strength, agility, and thick dark aura that surround them and can be used for attacks. In the final stage, there is no hope for the human. Its soul is taken and its body will forever live in emptiness. Each guardian is selected by the Chairman and they are scattered around the world as well.

The Guardians are in heavy veil and no one knows anything about the organization: who is in charge and in it, how they get weapons or abilities and how the guardians are chosen, where the headquarter is and what they do to exterminate demons without killing the human vessel.

A man was sitting on white quaint chair with a small white tea table in a middle of a magnificent garden.

"Are you sure about this?" the butler / secretary asked.

After a graceful sip of the tea at The Royal Garden, the Chairman replied, "Yes."

After a moment, the secretary sighed and the Chairman chuckled at his reaction.

"I will prepare the meeting."

"Thank you," the Chairman smiled.

The secretary exited while the Chairman smiled and crossed his leg, enjoying his tea. He looked up at the sky through the glasses.

"Hmm… It's finally happening. A huge wave is coming."

**NEW YEAR PARTY**

New Year celebration at the Royal Palace was occurring once again. It was one event that no one missed. All the famous people and political figures were invited, including the President of Vampire Hunter Association and the Chairman of The Guardians.

Everyone except one was gathered in the extravagant Grand Hall, drinking champagne and chattering political matters. The President of the Vampire Hunter Association was a beauty. She carried a fan to cover her mouth and had long silky hair. She was talking to the Royal Family who created this event. Then, the great white marbled entrance door opened. Everyone's attention was on the door, wondering who could be the only one to come so late.

A regal man with dirty blonde hair with lilac eyes entered in a white sleek suit. He was very tall and handsome, gaining gasps throughout the hall from the ladies. He had a gentle smile on his face and walked right in naturally as the secretary followed. The Chairman walked to The Royal Family and offered his apology.

"Forgive my lateness. I have to attend an emergency."

The Chairman gave out a glittering smile.

"Of course! You are to protect us innocent humans from those vile things. Oh, I'm pretty sure you two have never met. This is the President of the Vampire Hunter Association."

"It is an honor to meet you. I'm the Chairman of The Guardians, Tsukasa Amakawa."

"No, it's my pleasure to meet you."

The President was slightly shocked at how young he looked but his eyes contained more maturity than most: If was as if his eyes saw far beyond his years. The Chairman smiled.

"Well, you two talk. I have to go greet the Prime Minister."

The Royal Family left two of them in conversation.

"This must be fate," Tsukasa added.

"Why so?"

"I wanted to talk to you about a small matter."

"And what may that be?"

The President was cautious toward him. Even with Chairman's expressions, he couldn't decipher what Tsukasa was thinking.

"If I remember correctly, you had an alliance with the vampires. You only harm those who become rogue correct?"

"Yes."

"And you have gathered young vampires in Cross Academy in order for them to assimilate into our society."

"…Yes."

_How does he know all of this while I couldn't find out a single thing about The Guardians?!_

"I propose an idea."

"What kind of idea?"

"There has been an increase in demons in our world, especially in that area."

"What are you trying to imply?"

He looked at the President with mild surprise and amusement.

"Nothing. I just simply wanted to see if you would not mind if I sent some guardians there. After all, Cross Academy is technically under the protection of the Vampire Hunter Association."

After a pause the President complied.

"Yes. I will tell Kaien Cross about this."

"Thank you."

_Does he plan on spying on us? However, this may be a good chance to find more about The Guardians._

Tsukasa walked away and greeted more people along the way.

The secretary whispered, "Did everything go as planned?"

"Yes. We are going to have to see which ones we need to send."

"As you wish."

Soon, the President and the Chairman left the party.


	2. Chapter 2: Gathering

**CROSS ACADEMY**

"Is something wrong?" Toga Yagari asked.

"Apparently few guardians will now be attending our school," Kaien said.

"… What do you think they are planning?"

"Not sure. No one knows anything about them."

**THE ROYAL GARDEN**

"You sure you want to send them?"

"Yes."

"They are S-Rank guardians! They are needed all over the world. It is true that the number of demon is increasing in Cross Academy but it's still minimal compared to another parts of the world. It's also going to take long time for them to gather there since they are so spread out throughout the world."

"They will be needed soon enough."

The secretary looked at him cautiously.

"Is something big going to happen there?"

After looking down at his tea, Tsukasa looked up and smiled.

"A war is coming."

**CROSS ACADEMY**

Kaien was waiting in his office with Zero leaning against the window. Someone knocked the door and Kaname, Yuki and Toga entered. Yuki and Kaname sat down across from him while Toga stood near the door.

"Hello Chairman. Is there a reason why you called me?"

"Yes. It seems that few guardians will be attending school from now on."

Kaname silently looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"They will have to patrol at night as well so they may cross the border between day class and night class. Would you mind warning the night class about this?"

"Do they have ulterior motive?"

Kaien sighed and said, "We are not sure."

"Yes. I will tell them."

Kaname got up and left with Yuki. Zero glanced at Yuki as the door closed on them. He quickly looked away after that.

"Well… We better get ready."

**KING'S CHAIR**

"Young Master. You got a letter from your uncle."

The old butler handed the boy a white letter with red wax sealing on it. On the cover of the envelope, it said, "To King's Chair" in fancy handwriting.

"Hmm? It seems like I am transferring school temporarily."

"Should I get started on that?"

The boy was reading the letter and then looked up at the butler.

He smiled brilliantly and said, "Yes that would be great."

After he finished reading the card, the boy said, "Could you also get the car and the jet ready? I want to visit my uncle."

**QUEEN'S CHAIR**

She was on her way to the mailbox when she saw a letter sticking out of it. She walked down to her mailbox and took the letter to her room. Sitting on her bed, she materialized a dagger. The girl used the dagger like a letter opener and saw the letter. As reading, she did not seem interested. The girl sighed and was about to close it. She then opened it immediately with wide eyes.

On the last line, it said, "To Queen: Joker would be joining you "

The girl gasped and squeaked excitedly. She started to pack quickly. Her cheeks were slightly pink from excitement and she was smiling happily.

**JACK'S CHAIR**

The manager handed the letter to the model.

"You got something from your school. Didn't you tell them you are working?"

"I did. It must be an emergency," the boy smirked.

"Hmm…. Oiya. This may be a problem..." he said with a smile.

"What is it? I have a bad feeling," the manager asked nervously.

"Don't worry. I have time."

"You're an international model. You don't have any time."

"Rules are rules. I have to comply with the order."

"What order?"

"I'm transferring temporarily," the boy intentionally did not answer the question and changed the subject.

"Huh? But you can't go to school!"

"It's my job."

"You're job is to be a model."

"This is a side job," he smiled.

**ACE'S CHAIR**

"Get down here and do some homework!" her mother said.

The girl pouted and wailed, "No~!"

"Well, you got a letter from the school and if you don't–"

"I will be right down!"

A cute girl bounced downstairs and her mother gave her the letter.

"I get to see everyone!"

"Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah, I'm transferring school!"

"HUH?!"

**JOKER**

"Amu! You got a letter from the Chairman," her mother shouted from the kitchen downstairs.

"I will be right there!"

There was a fast footfall until a loud crash was heard.

"Amu, did you fall from the stairs again?"

"I'm fine!"

"It says you have to transfer school."

"Mom! Don't read it!"

Shocked, Amu took the letter away from her mother.

"Are you hiding something, miss?"

"No…. Of, of course not!" Amu lied terribly.

"It's the new program that the Chairman was talking about. We are temporarily transferring to a new school… to get the sense of other cultures around the world," she added.

"Oh, like that trip you took to Belgium last summer?"

"Yeah… something like that."

"That's not fair!" Ami interrupted.

"She gets to go to so many different places for free by her school!" Ami added.

"Your sister got into the prestigious school. The chairman said she's gifted," her mother proudly said.

"I'm smart too!"

"Yes, I know. You were also full of imagination and creativity!" her mother tried to calm Ami.

"Remember when you were younger, like around 3 to 5 years old, you said there were 4 angels that surround Amu? What an imagination!" her father said proudly.

"I don't remember that."

"I remember…" Amu murmured.

"Yeah, it was around the time your sister got into her famous school!"

"Anyways, I'm going to pack!" Amu said after reading the entire letter.

"No! Amu can't leave us! You're… you're… too young!" her father cried dramatically.

"I'm gonna go upstairs," Amu said.

"There there," her mother said as she patted Ami and her father.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Can you guess which ones are who? Jack's Chair might be difficult since I changed his character so much.


End file.
